


De moi le maître à toi l'esclave

by hiera



Series: Le collectionneur [1]
Category: D (Band), Dir en grey, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Malice Mizer, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui est-il ? Personne ne le sait. Que veut-il ? Ajouter de nouvelles pièces à sa collection et son harem est loin d'afficher complet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfic à l'origine de l'histoire : Jeu de Maître.

Il était assis dans un coin de sa cellule et n’osait pas en bouger. C’est à peine s’il s’autorisait à respirer. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il l'ignorait mais il avait l'impression de toujours y avoir été. Était-ce le jour ou la nuit ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir mais est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l’importance?

\- Il est là... je le sais... je ne le vois pas... mais lui me voit...

Il murmurait sans cesse ces mots, se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en gardant ses jambes contre son torse et ses mains sur son visage.

 

Un petit bruit métallique résonna. Le clic d'une serrure qui s'ouvre. C'était _lui_. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans un sinistre grincement. _Il_ était là.

- Uruha mon amour, susurra-t- _il_ , viens me dire bonsoir.

\- Non..., murmura le captif dans un petit sanglot. 

 _L'homme_ esquissa un sourire de prédateur en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Uruha se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il _lui_ résistait. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et n'avait pas le courage de recommencer. _L'homme_ glissa _ses_ doigts dans sa chevelure cuivrée et commença à lui dévorer le cou. Uruha ferma les yeux et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. _Il_ s'en rendit compte et les essuya avec ses pouces, encadrant par la même occasion le visage de son jouet.

- Non ne pleure pas ma petite poupée, souffla-t- _il_ contre son oreille. Tu sais très bien que je ne te veux que du bien et rien d'autre. 

En entendant ces mots, les larmes du jeune homme s'accrurent pour le plus grand plaisir de son tortionnaire.

- Shhh... ne t'en fais pas je ne te ferais pas de mal, sauf si tu n'es pas gentil. 

 _Il_ recommença à l'embrasser, étouffant ainsi ses sanglots et l'allongea doucement sur le sol froid. _Il_ glissa ensuite _sa_ main sous sa chemise et lui fit de douces caresses sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

- Tu commences à te calmer, fit- _il_ en lui souriant. 

Uruha ne lui adressa qu'un regard méprisant à travers ses yeux humides. _L'homme_ éclata de rire et lui dit, tout en mordillant son lobe :

- Tu ne feras bientôt plus le fier. 

 _Il_ commença à défaire sa chemise, déposant _ses_ lèvres sur chaque morceau de chair qu' _il_ découvrait. Uruha ne se débattit pas, cela n'aurait servi à rien car _il_ était bien plus fort que lui. Une fois le torse de _sa_ victime totalement nu, _il_ remonta jusqu'à _ses_ lèvres et lui donna un profond baiser. Dans le même temps, _il_ pressa _son_ genou contre l'entrejambe d'Uruha qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. _Il_ fit ensuite descendre _sa_ langue dans le cou du jeune homme et parcourut son torse avec _ses_ mains expertes en caresses. _Il_ les arrêta sur son jeans et l'ouvrit lentement. _Il_ fit ensuite signe à Uruha de se redresser et lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Quand il fut de nouveau allongé, le prisonnier sentit des doigts glisser sur son membre, lui provoquant des petits frissons. Il n'avait aucune envie de succomber aux mains de _cet homme_ répugnant, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il se sentit rapidement envahi par un bien-être mêlé à un immense plaisir. _Il_ avait toujours su l'exciter contre son grès et Uruha devait reconnaître qu'une fois de plus le plaisir l'emportait sur son dégoût. Quand son membre fut suffisamment tendu, _il_ le prit à pleine main. Uruha ferma alors les yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir. Non ! Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il aimait ça, même si son érection en témoignait déjà. Alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'atteindre l'orgasme, _il_ cessa brusquement _sa_ masturbation. Uruha ne put s'empêcher de pousser un discret grognement de mécontentement qui le fit sourire. _Il_ se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura :

- Ne sois pas frustré mon ange, nous avons tout notre temps. Et puis, j'aimerais te sucer un peu avant de t'envoyer au 7eme ciel. 

Sur ces mots, _il_ l'embrassa avant de guider _ses_ lèvres jusqu'à son membre tendu. _Il_ le lécha de tout son long avant de déposer _sa_ langue sur son gland. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frémir de plaisir et il dut faire un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas lui en réclamer plus. _L'homme_ sourit à nouveau en voyant se dessiner tant de plaisir sur le visage angélique de son prisonnier et il finit par le prendre entièrement dans _sa_ bouche. Là, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, _il_ commença de lent va et vient. Uruha cacha son visage dans ses mains, étouffant ses gémissements et dissimulant le plaisir qu'exprimait son visage.

 

Uruha ne mit pas longtemps pour se déverser dans _sa_ bouche. _L'homme_ avala sa semence puis défit _son_ pantalon. _Il_ lui fit écarter un peu plus les jambes et s'humidifia lui même les doigts avant de les presser contre le jeune homme. Uruha était devenu docile avec le temps, _il_ pouvait donc se permettre de le préparer pour pouvoir le prendre avec douceur. Le jeune homme étant habitué à ce genre d'intrusion, _il_ ne mit pas longtemps à remplacer ses doigts par _sa_ lourde impatience. La première pénétration n'eut rien de très agréable pour son captif, mais une fois à l'intérieur _il_ savait qu' _il_ lui ferait très vite crier _son nom_. _Il_ n'avait pas tort, car dès les premiers va et vient Uruha ne put faire taire ses gémissements de plaisir.

- Tu vois, je savais que tu aimerais, murmura-t- _il_ entre deux coups de reins. 

Uruha ne lui répondit pas et lança sa tête en arrière. _Il_ décolla _ses_ mains de ses hanches et prit appuis sur le sol afin d'approfondir _ses_ pénétrations. Le jeune homme tendit ses bras vers les barreaux de sa cellule et s'y accrocha comme pour tenter de lutter contre l’orgasme qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir.

 

Après un dernier coup de reins plus violent que les précédents et _il_ se libéra en lui. _Il_ l'embrassa à nouveau puis se retira et remit _son_ pantalon.

- Tu es toujours aussi bon Uruha. Si tu continues à être aussi sage, je te sortirais de ta cage pour enfin te donner un lit digne de ce nom. En attendant fais de beau rêve mon amour. 

 _Il_ regarda une dernière fois ce magnifique corps étendu sur le sol avant de s'en aller. Uruha se retourna péniblement sur le ventre tout en tentant de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à pleurer sur sa faiblesse. Il aurait voulu se couper la langue avec les dents pour ne plus avoir à subir tous ça, mais il n'en avait pas le courage... Il était faible mais surtout, il lui était déjà soumis.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La première version de cette histoire date de 2006 et peut être trouvée sur d'autres site.   
> Retrouvez ici une version plus travaillée et réactualisée.

**_« La famille du jeune Takeshima Atsuaki, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, qui a disparu depuis neuf jours est toujours sans nouvelle. La police penche désormais pour la thèse de... »_ **

Toshiya éteignit la télévision puis posa son regard sur la porte d’entrée. Die était enfin arrivé. Le grand brun n’avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d’œil à l’horloge pour savoir qu’il était en retard. Les informations de 20h avait commencé depuis un petit moment déjà et après la page politique, il avait commencé à écouter la rubrique des chiens écrasés ou plutôt celle parlant de tous ces jeunes hommes qui disparaissaient ces derniers temps. C’était à croire que la presse n’avait que ça à faire, s’occuper des fugueurs attardés qui décidaient de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain.

\- Bonsoir ! Déclara Die en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Toshiya reposa la télécommande de la télévision sur le plan de travail et esquiva son baiser tout en déclarant :

\- Dépêchons-nous d’aller manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

L’atmosphère était déjà glaciale et Die savait qu’il avait encore commis un nouveau faux pas. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux et était parti plus tôt mais il était tombé en plein bouchon, une excuse qui pour Toshiya était irrecevable. Le grand brun était intransigeant ces derniers temps et le roux savait que ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Son compagnon préparait sa nouvelle collection et était sous pression. Mais cette mauvaise humeur finirait par le quitter, ce n’était qu’une question de temps et de patience.

De son côté Toshiya voyait les choses de manière très différente. Il était sous pression, sa nouvelle collection n’était pas terminée, ses mannequins lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs et il n’était pas certain de tenir les délais. À cela s’ajoutait le comportement inacceptable de Die qui semblait indifférent à sa détresse. Lui qui par le passé avait toujours été à ses côtés pour l’épauler dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa carrière, jouait désormais aux abandonnés absents. Retard, absence, oublie… Tout ce que le roux entreprenait pour leur couple se soldait par un échec et Toshiya ne comptait plus le nombre de soirée à deux qui était soit tombée à l’eau,  soit mal fini. Le grand brun reconnaissait volontiers qu’il était à fleur de peau et difficile à vivre mais ce n’était pas nouveau. Depuis le temps qu’ils étaient ensemble, Die était sensé avoir l’habitude. Il était sensé savoir très exactement comment se comporter durant ces périodes justement difficiles et délicates. Mais visiblement il avait mieux à faire et son cabinet d’architecture semblait bien plus le passionner que leur vie à deux.

 

Ce soir-là, ils dinèrent en silence. Die tenta à de nombreuse reprise de lancer un sujet de discussion ou bien de détendre l’atmosphère mais chacune de ses tentatives se solda par un échec. Toshiya était fermé comme une huitre et ruminait sa mauvaise humeur. Die était arrivé avec une demi-heure de retard et il allait le regretter toute la soirée et sans doute toute la nuit. Le roux voyait déjà son compagnon dormir en lui tournant le dos, lui fermant ainsi tout espoir de réconciliation sous la couette. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade et tout ce que l’architecte pouvait faire, c’était attendre que le grand brun termine sa collection et connaisse une nouvelle consécration sur les podiums. Une fois ces échéances arrivées, il savait que leur vie à deux redeviendrait à peu près normale, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine collection.

 

Devant l’insistance de Die, Toshiya le laissa débarrasser. Après tout, c’était lui qui avait préparé le repas. Pour une fois qu’il faisait l’effort de cuisiner ! Die n’avait pas rendu grâce à ses progrès. Pire, il était arrivé en retard et c’était à peine excusé. Il ne lui avait donné aucune explication, comme si son sourire commercial de beau gosse suffisait à tout se faire pardonner. Ça avait été le cas à une époque… Quand ils étaient au lycée et que Toshiya en pauvre gamin paumé qu’il était à l’époque, tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau. Mais aujourd’hui c’était différent et le grand brun entendait se faire respecter.

 

Furieux, Toshiya alla directement dans la chambre où son premier réflexe fut de sortir un paquet de cigarette. Ces derniers temps il fumait beaucoup. Trop à son goût mais il n’avait rien trouvé d’autre pour soulager ses nerfs. À une époque, il oubliait le stresse dans le sexe mais pour ça, encore fallait-il que Die soit là ! Et qu’il ne l’énerve pas en arrivant en retard ou en oubliant toutes ces petites choses qui avaient le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. 

Toshiya alluma sa cigarette et tout en expirant la fumée, il s’étendit sur le lit. Il sentit alors un objet dans son dos. Il se redressant et poussa un grognement en trouvant la veste de Die.

\- Même pas fichu de ranger ses affaires, grogna-t-il en la repoussant.

Le téléphone portable du roux s’en échappa alors. Toshiya le fixa un instant. Die ne s’en séparait que très rarement. Il l’utilisait beaucoup pour son travail. Travail qui semblait être passé désormais au premier plan, bien avant leur couple. Une grimace déforma le visage du brun qui ramassa l’objet. Il le fixa un instant puis le déverrouilla. Il connaissait par cœur tous les mots de passe de Die et se rendre compte qu’il n’en avait pas changé le rassura d’une certaine manière. Pour lui, cela voulait dire que son compagnon n’avait rien à lui cacher et effectivement un rapide examen de ses sms ne lui révéla rien de bien intéressant. Toshiya consulta ses historiques de navigation. Pas même un site pornographique ! Die était presqu’un saint mais Toshiya y croyait moyennement. Son compagnon avait changé ces dernières semaines. Il semblait être ailleurs et il y avait forcément autre chose qu’un surcroit d’activité de son cabinet d’architecture.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à renoncer, l’objet d’un email attira son attention. Il s’agissait d’un message professionnel et pourtant Toshiya eut la curiosité de l’ouvrir comme poussé par un sixième sens. Il le lut d’abord en diagonale avant de revenir à une lecture plus attentive en comprenant de quoi il s’agissait réellement. Il s’agissait d’une demande d’information. Rien d’anormale si ce n’était que le potentiel client souhaitait savoir quand Die reprendrait les activités de son cabinet qui était actuellement fermé…

Le sang de Toshiya ne fit qu’un tour et le grand brun dut faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas broyer l’appareille. D’ailleurs quand son compagnon arriva dans la chambre, Toshiya faillit le lui lancer à la figure.

\- Toshiya ? S’inquiéta Die.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du grand brun qui se retourna lentement vers le roux  avant de lui tendre son téléphone portable. Die le prit et lorsqu’il vit l’email affiché à l’écran, son visage devint blême.

\- Attends Totchi… je peux t’expliquer…

\- Va te faire foutre.

Ce fut sa seule réponse, le grand brun passa à côté de lui et Die lui empoigna vivement le bras. Il savait que s’il le laissait partir maintenant, son compagnon risquait de faire une bêtise. Ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que le roux savait déjà à quoi s’attendre. Lorsque Toshiya était aussi furieux, il était inutile de vouloir discuter avec lui mais il ne fallait pas non plus le laisser seul.

\- Lâche-moi, grogna le styliste.

\- D’accord mais seulement si tu acceptes de venir avec moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu verras.

Le grand brun le considéra avec méfiance alors que son compagnon relâchait doucement sa poigne. Die s’approcha de lui et encadra avec précaution son visage avec ses mains. Toshiya se crispa mais se laissa faire.

\- Peu importe ce que je dirais, tu ne me croiras pas. Tu es bien trop en colère pour ça Totchi. Je t’ai menti et je te demande pardon. Je n’aurais pas dû te dire que mon cabinet me prenait tout mon temps alors que je me consacrais à autre chose.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Au moins Die reconnaissait son mensonge. Et il lui avait menti toutes ces semaines sur ses retards, ses absences… Et toutes ces fois où il avait découché ! Qu’avait-il fait de ses nuits si ce n’était pas à travailler sur des plans ? Pour Toshiya, il n’y avait qu’une seule explication. Il y avait un autre homme et Die avait décidé de le quitter. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Le brun savait qu’il était difficile à vivre. Non il était exécrable. Die pouvait facilement trouver mieux. Mais lui ? Qui voudrait d’un homme comme lui ? Colérique, égoïste, lunatique… Et Toshiya savait que la liste était longue. Il était beau, il avait du talent mais il avait surtout bien plus de défaut que de qualité. Et si Die ne voulait plus l’aimer, qui le ferait ?

\- Je te demande d’avoir confiance en moi Totchi, murmura-t-il après avoir pressé chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Viens avec moi.

Il lui prit doucement la main et le tira hors de la chambre. Toshiya releva un regard furieux vers lui mais se laissa faire. Il le suivit jusqu’à l’entrée et commença à lacer ses bottes pendant que le roux allait chercher dieu sait quoi. Die revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un étrange sac mais Toshiya n’avait pas la patience de le questionner. Il avait plutôt hâte d’en finir avec cette histoire. Que Die lui montre ce qu’il voulait, il était persuadé que ça ne changerait rien. Il lui avait honteusement menti pendant des mois et rien au monde ne pourrait changer ça, Toshiya en était convaincu, mais au nom de leur histoire d’amour, il était prêt à le suivre une dernière fois.

 

Die posa son encombrant sac dans le coffre avant de prendre le volant de son 4X4. Toshiya se cala confortablement sur le siège passager, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage fermé, regardant droit devant lui tout en se disant que peu importe ce que Die lui montrerait, cela ne justifierait jamais ses mensonges et ses absences. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu’un amant derrière tout ça. Son compagnon, qui le connaissait par cœur, savait très exactement ce que le styliste avait en tête. Il savait aussi qu’il était inutile d’essayer de lui faire changer d’avis. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était lui montrer sa surprise plus tôt que prévu.

 

Le trajet parut interminable à Toshiya qui se demandait où son compagnon voulait bien en venir. Ils avaient quitté l’agglomération et roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà sur l’autoroute. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien fabriquer ici ? La question prit tout son sens lorsque Die s’engagea un peu plus tard sur une petite route de campagne. Toshiya observa les alentour avec une pointe d’inquiétude. Il n’y avait rien. Ni maison, ni éclairage public. Ils étaient au milieu de nul part. Est-ce que Die avait l’intention de se débarrasser de lui en pleine campagne pour vivre ensuite son amour au grand jour avec son amant ? L’idée traversa l’esprit de Toshiya qui repensa à l’assurance vie qu’ils avaient souscrit tous les deux il y a quelques années et qu’ils continuaient d’alimenter généreusement dans le but premier de constituer une épargne déductible des impôts… Mais peut-être que le roux avait autre chose en tête…

\- On va où là Die ? Demanda le styliste d’une voix légèrement vacillante, trahissant ainsi son inquiétude.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Die. Il avait remarqué l’intonation chancelante de son compagnon et trouvait ça plutôt amusant si bien qu’il décida de jouer un peu le jeu. Après tout, cela lui apprendrait à douter autant de lui.

\- Tu verras bien mon amour et crois-moi tu ne regretterais pas le déplacement.

Il lui adressa un regard insistant, quittant l’espace de quelques secondes la routes des yeux.

\- Regarde la route Die, rétorqua sèchement le brun qui était de moins en moins rassuré.

Les lèvres du roux s’étirèrent un peu plus. Toshiya était adorable lorsqu’il arrêtait de bouder même si présentement, il n’avait pas encore recouvré son sourire.

 

Lorsque la voiture s’immobilisa enfin, Toshiya écarquilla les yeux et scruta l’obscurité sans rien y voir que d’épais buissons derrière lesquels se perdait un chemin en terre. Il n’y avait rien et il ne comprenait toujours pas où son compagnon voulait en venir à moins qu’il ne se soit décidé à mettre un point final plutôt sanglant à leur histoire d’amour. Cette idée lui noua l’estomac alors que sa gorge s’asséchait. D’ailleurs le brun sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la portière de Die claquer. Ce dernier venait de sortir et était en train de contourner la voiture.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda Die en lui ouvrant la portière.

\- Dis-moi d’abord ce qu’on fabrique ici.

Le roux poussa un profond soupir. Toshiya pouvait être si buté !

\- Totchi, tu ne peux pas te contenter de me faire confiance ?  

Le brun ne répondit pas mais l’expression de son visage en disait long sur ses pensées.

\- Très bien, fait comme tu veux, déclara Die en s’en allant.

Toshiya lui adressa un regard surpris mais également inquiet. Il n’allait tout de même pas l’abandonner ici ? À son grand soulagement, le roux alla simplement récupérer son sac dans le coffre. Toshiya entendit une fermeture éclaire s’ouvrir puis se refermer et Die réapparut devant lui avec son sac sur l’épaule et les mains derrière le dos comme s’il dissimulait un objet.

\- Die ?

\- J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas trop Totchi.

Sur ces mots, Die l’empoigna et le tira hors de la voiture avant de déposer quelque chose de lourd et d’inconfortable sur sa tête. Toshiya perdit l’équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse grâce à son compagnon qui en profita pour verrouiller la voiture.

\- Maintenant tu n’as plus le choix, t’es obligé de venir avec moi !

Toshiya lui adressa un regard noir avant de retirer ce qu’il lui avait posé sur la tête.

\- Un casque de chantier ? S’étonna le brun.

\- Regarde, j’ai le même ! S’exclama joyeusement le roux en brandissant le sien. Allé viens mon amour.

Toshiya se laissa mollement tirer par son compagnon. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait mais sa colère semblait apaisée. D’ailleurs il commençait à se dire qu’il y avait effectivement une bonne explication derrière tout ça et qui sait ? Peut-être pardonnerait-il plus facilement que prévu à Die ses absences.

 

Ils marchèrent un peu à l’aveugle sur le chemin en terre, éclairé uniquement par le téléphone portable de Die et le clair de lune. Quelques mètres plus loin, le roux lâcha la main de son compagnon et lui demanda de l’attendre ici sans bouger. Toshiya acquiesça et le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans les ténèbres. Une fois seul, le grand brun poussa un léger soupir. Et maintenant ? Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop long.

 

Toshiya plissa les yeux lorsque le premier projecteur s’alluma. Cette soudaine lumière l’aveugla complètement et il lui fallut quelques instants pour y voir à nouveau clair. Lorsqu’il retrouva l’usage de la vue, une maison en travaux apparut sous ses yeux. Elle était grande et même si elle n’était pas complètement terminée, Toshiya la trouva magnifique.

\- Elle te plait ? Demanda Die en apparaissant derrière lui comme par magie.

\- Oui… beaucoup, balbutia Toshiya. Elle… elle me semble familière.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du roux qui lui tendit des esquisses.

\- Tu t’en souviens, Totchi ?

Toshiya les prit et fronça les sourcils tout en les examinant. Ces dessins, il les connaissait.

\- Mais c’est…

\- La première maison que j’ai dessinée lorsqu’on était un lycée. Tu t’en souviens Totchi ?

\- Oui ! Je t’avais demandé de dessiner la maison de mes rêves et j’avais été particulièrement chiant, rétorqua le grand brun en retenant un petit rire à cet agréable souvenir.

\- Et je t’avais promis de la construire un jour.

Toshiya crispa ses doigts sur les esquisses tout en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

\- Alors c’est ça que tu faisais ces dernières semaines ? Balbutia le grand brun.

\- Je voulais superviser moi-même la fin des travaux, rétorqua Die.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Toshiya passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un langoureux baiser, le premier depuis des semaines. D’ailleurs il s’en voulait tellement de lui avoir mené la vie dure. S’il s’était douté un seul instant de ce que Die faisait pour lui, jamais il ne se serait montré aussi odieux avec lui.

\- Pardon Die.

\- Non, c’est moi, j’aurais dû mieux m’y prendre.

Toshiya lui fit un non de la tête avant de souder à nouveau leurs lèvres. Lorsqu’ils manquèrent de souffle, ils s’écartèrent légèrement l’un de l’autre et le roux l’invita à visiter leur future maison. Le styliste acquiesça et le suivit à l’intérieur tout en restant contre lui.

 

Ils visitèrent chaque pièce. La maison était immense mais c’était comme ça que Toshiya la voulait et il savait déjà très exactement ce qu’il souhaitait en termes de décoration. Pour cette partie, Die lui faisait entièrement confiance. Une fois les travaux terminés, Toshiya pourrait en faire ce qui lui plairait. Après tout, c’était lui l’expert en mode alors décorer un intérieur était totalement dans ses cordes.

\- Et tu n’as pas encore tout vu, déclara Die en l’attirant à l’extérieur.

Toshiya l’interrogea du regard mais le suivit docilement. Le roux alla éteindre les projecteurs puis le groupe électrogène. Il récupéra ensuite une lampe de poche et entraina le brun à travers l’épaisse végétation, suivant un étroit sentier jusqu’à la mer.

\- C’est magnifique, murmura le styliste en contemplant le paysage à la lueur du clair de lune et des étoiles.

\- Une maison au bord de la mer, coupée du reste du monde, juste pour toi et moi, murmura Die en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshiya qui serra une fois de plus dans ses bras son tendre amour.

\- Je me sens tellement coupable Die, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Ce n’est rien.

Le bruns s’écarta légèrement et posa une main contre sa joue qu’il caressa tendrement avant de souder leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut d’abord chaste et tendre avant de devenir plus fiévreux alors que Die crispait ses doigts sur la taille de son compagnon. Depuis combien de temps n’avaient-ils pas eu un moment rien qu’à eux ? Un moment tendre et intime… Bien trop longtemps à son goût et ce qu’ils sentaient mutuellement au niveau de leurs entrejambes traduisait clairement leur désir.

\- On est vraiment seuls ici ? Demanda Toshiya entre deux fiévreux baisers.

\- Il n’y a pas de voisin à des kilomètres, répondit Die en esquissant un large sourire.

\- Parfait parce que je suis affamé.

Sans en dire plus, Toshiya commença à défaire la boucle de la ceinture du roux avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Dès que le sexe gorgé de sang et d’envie de son compagnon fut libéré de ses vêtements, le brun pressa ses lèvres contre, les faisant glisser lentement et sensuellement dessus. Die se mordit la lèvre inférieure et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun qui s’activait sur son sexe pour l’humidifier et le faire durcir un peu plus. Lorsqu’il estima que c’était bien assez, Toshiya releva les yeux vers lui et lui murmura :

\- Viens mon amour.

Il assit aussitôt dans l’herbe et commença à retirer son jeans ainsi que son sous-vêtement avant de se mettre lui-même à quatre pattes.

\- J’ai envie de te sentir en moi Die.

\- Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te préparer Totchi, répondit-il en commençant à humidifier ses propres doigts.

\- Non, rétorqua le brun en lui retirant ses doigts de sa bouche. Je te veux maintenant.

\- Je vais te faire mal…

\- Tu feras attention.

Le roux acquiesça et pressa doucement son sexe humide contre l’intimité de son amant qui poussa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir lorsqu’il le sentit passer son anneau de chair. Toshiya crispa ses doigts dans l’herbe, en même temps que tout son corps se tendait.

\- Shhhh… ça va aller mon amour, murmura Die. Tu sais que c’est un mauvais moment à passer et puis c’est toi qui l’as voulu.

Toshiya lui adressa un sourire et réclama un baiser. Die s’enfonça un peu plus en lui et se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas davantage, il laissa le brun s’habituer à sa présence et se détendre. Après tout, le plus difficile et le plus douloureux était passé.

\- C’est un peu comme la première fois mon amour, murmura le roux.

\- Tu peux y allé, gémit Toshiya qui en laissa échapper bien d’autres lorsque son compagnon commença à bouger en lui.

Les premiers va et vient de Die étaient doux. Il prenait son temps pour que son amant s’y habitue et lorsque Toshiya commença à gémir plus fort, il agrippa fermement ses hanches et lui donna des coups de reins plus violents. Le brun aimait ça, d’autant plus qu’il ne l’avait pas senti en lui depuis longtemps.

\- Die je vais…

\- Vas-y mon amour.

Le brun se laissa aller le premier, jouissant sur l’herbe dans un gémissement aigüe alors que son compagnon ne tardait pas à trouver sa fin en lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair et lui mordant un peu violemment l’épaule. Le roux prit le temps de retrouver son souffle avant de se retirer. Toshiya se retourna et lui donnant un langoureux baiser.

\- Merci mon amour.

\- Non merci à toi.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi, alors n’en doute plus jamais.

Toshiya esquissa un léger sourire avant de souder à nouveau leurs lèvres.

 

 


End file.
